The Prince's Angel
by Marg
Summary: Prince Ken finds an angel and takes him home. (Kenkeru)
1. Chapter One

AN:  This came from my sudden desire to rewrite the beginning of The Prince's Harem to fill in the missing pieces.  (I blame it all on Taichi for deciding to fall in love with Yamato.  **That but a big monkey wrench in the planned ending of Harem.  Tai:  But he's SO cute and cuddly and...)  I am working on the ending to that story, or the next chapter, whatever it ends up being.**

Prince Ken rode down the street.  He had gone out riding through the country-side and was coming back home though the village.  He enjoyed riding thought the country; it was a welcome change from the capitol.  He sighed.  His brother, Osamu, had inherited the throne two years ago.  He was tired of the politics surrounding the throne, and it was for this reason that he had helped his brother make sure that his place was secure and then had left.  Sometimes he felt like he would never be clean from all that he had done.  But Osamu was safe, and that was more important than any amount of blood that had to be shed.

Now he had time to think about his life and what he wanted.  

_What I want_, Ken mused half out-loud.

"Yes, my lord?" asked the young groom following the prince.

"Just thinking," responded Ken.  Just then he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.  His groom came to a halt behind him, surprised at the abrupt stop.  He stared at the young man who was standing in a pen with his hands tied together.  He was dirty and dressed in rags, but none of that mattered to Ken.  What he saw was someone who looked lost and sad, someone who needed him.  Ken didn't question his feelings about the slave – he had spent too much time judging people at first glance to worry about why he was making this decision.  He just knew it was the right thing to do.

"Wait here," Ken instructed his groom as he dismounted and walked toward the slave pen.

"Good afternoon, my lord," said the slave master.  "Can I help you?"

"Yes.  I want him," Ken motioned to the blond-haired slave.

The slave master brought the slave to Ken, who gave the slave master some gold coins.  The slave master looked at them, and then put them away.  He did not want to anger the Prince, and he knew that if the Prince wanted the slave, he would get him.  He was just glad he was getting paid something for the ragged blonde.

Ken untied the slave's hands and then led him toward his horse.  The slave went docilely, and Ken helped the slave mount his horse and then got on behind him.  They continued on toward the palace.

Ken rode slowly through the rest of the market place.  He stopped outside of a store and told his groom to wait outside.  He went inside towing his new slave behind him.  Ken enjoyed feeling the slave's hand in his and thinking of the surprises he had in store for his new slave, but he didn't let any of his pleasure show on his face.  Inside the store there were many bolts of silk and clothes made of silk.  Ken led his new slave to the shop keeper.

"I need some clothes for him.  Preferably in blue or white."

"My lord, silk clothes on a slave would be…," the shop keeper's voice faded away as he looked at the expression on the Prince's face.  Ken was very angry at the thought that he didn't know how to run his own household.  He quickly went to the back of the store and brought out several sets of clothes.

Ken looked at them.  "How much?"

The shop keeper quickly named a figure, and Ken paid it.  He then took the clothes and led the slave back outside to the horses.  Ken gave the clothes to his groom and then mounted both the slave and himself on his horse.

The fact that his slave was still very quiet bothered Ken somewhat.  But he also noticed that the slave was very scared.  He probably didn't understand what was happening.  Ken had not wanted to let him know what was in store for him.  It wouldn't do for the people of the village to know of his decision surrounding this slave before the blond adjusted to the idea himself.  Of course, no one back at his palace would understand this sudden decision either.  But hopefully, when he had brought his blond-haired beauty home and gotten him clean and fed, he would relax.

*************************************************************************************************************

Koushiro was surprised when the Prince sent for him saying that he had someone for the harem.  He had been made head of the harem, but he had always done the odd jobs that Ken needed someone he trusted to handle, not actually taken care of anyone in the harem as the harem had been empty.  And Ken had once told him not to expect him to find a consort or concubine.  When Koushiro had asked why, he had been told, "People like me don't find soulmates.  My soul is too tainted for that.  And I don't want to just keep people around for show.  Besides, you know that I don't like women in that way.  And everyone who is offered to me is female.  Therefore, I will have no harem." So Koushiro didn't expect to have to take care of anyone in the harem.

_Well, outside of Jyou,_ Koushiro mused to himself.  _But Ken knew when he hired me that Jyou came along too.  And Ken did need a healer._

Koushiro came up to where Prince Ken was waiting on him.  He was standing in the formal waiting room of the palace.  Beside him was a blond-haired slave.  Koushiro bowed.  "Yes, my Prince?"

"I want you to take him and clean him up."  Ken gestured to the person beside him. "I've already bought new clothes for him." (Koushiro was glad to know this, as the clothes the slave was wearing needed to be brunt in his opinion.)  "I also want the largest suite in the harem prepared for him."

Koushiro nodded.  "Then he will be staying for awhile?"  Koushiro was still trying to get his mind around the idea that Ken had found anyone to be **in **the harem.

"Yes.  I just bought him from the slave market.  He's probably tired and hungry."

"I'll have Jyou look him over then.  What is his name?"

Ken's face went blank.  Koushiro wondered if Ken had even stopped to ask, or if in his typically tyrannical way just had swept him up and took him home without asking.  Ken and Koushiro both looked at the slave.

For the first time, the slave spoke.  "I'm Takeru, Master."

"I'm not 'Master'.  Call me Ken, or at least my Prince." Ken told him.

Takeru nodded.


	2. Chapter Two

AN:  Here we go some more :)  I think I'll keep working on this until I get to the start of Harem.  There's a lot more Koushiro/Jyou in this part though….

Koushiro was in the process of checking Takeru's new bedroom when Jyou came in.  Koushiro decided to decorate the room in shades of blue and white.  When he had asked Takeru what he would like, he just got a blank stare from the blond.  So Koushiro decided to use the colors that Ken had already chosen for Takeru.  The household slaves had done a good job of cleaning and decorating.  Everything looked good enough for a prince.  Of course, they probably were happy for Prince Ken.  So they were doing everything they could to help Takeru, from his bedroom to dinner to just overall making Takeru feel at home.  Takeru seemed to be overwhelmed by all of the attention.

Jyou came up behind Koushiro and held him close.  "Is everything in order?"

Koushiro nodded and snuggled into Jyou.  "How is Takeru?"

"A little disoriented, but that's normal.  However, I do wonder about his past owners.  He has odd rope burns around his wrists.  They're pretty old, but he was definitely tied up for a long time, and fought it.  But strangely there aren't matching ones on his ankles.  Why just tie his hands?"

"Did you ask him about it?"

Jyou shook his head.  "I think that he needs time to realize that he's in a safe place."

Koushiro looked over the room again.  "We can ask him about his past life tomorrow.  He needs a good night's sleep tonight."  He saw that a small black cat had curled up in the middle of Takeru's new bed.  "Hey, shoo.  Go back to Ken."  The cat stood up and stretched.  He looked at Koushiro like he was an unwanted pest and stalked out of the room.  "Why do we have that pest?"

"Because it showed up at the palace and Ken won't let us get rid of him," answered Jyou.  It usually follows Ken around the palace.  I wonder why he's in here."

Koushiro shrugged.  "Probably curious about all of the activity in here."

  
**************************************************************************************************************************

Koushiro was sound asleep when he suddenly heard screaming.  He sat up in bed.  Jyou sat up with him.  "What is **that?" asked Koushiro.**

"I don't know.  But it sounds like someone's being killed or worse."

"Not in **this palace.  Not without me knowing about it, anyway."**

"We'd better go check.  It would be just our luck that someone is being killed and Ken would have us dead next."

"Do you always have to be so negative first thing in the morning?" Koushiro asked as he got up.

"I would like to remind you that it is the middle of the night."  Jyou pulled on his shoes.  "I think I'm allowed to be pessimistic when I get woken up by screaming."  They heard the screaming again.  "Well, he's not dead yet."

Koushiro went out the door quickly and listen to find out where the noise was coming from.  It was coming from Takeru's room.  He went straight there with Jyou following behind.  Takeru was thrashing around in bed and screaming.  Koushiro shook Takeru awake.  "Takeru, what's wrong?  Wake up!"

Takeru sat up and stared at Koushiro.  He started crying.  "I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  I'll be good.  I'm sorry."  Takeru was saying it over and over.  

Koushiro tried to calm him down.  "It's okay.  Nothing's wrong.  We just were scared."  But Koushiro seemed to have no effect.  Takeru continued to cry and say that he was sorry and would be good.  Koushiro looked up at Jyou.  "Go get Ken.  Maybe he can calm him down.  He's not listening to me."

Jyou nodded and went to find Ken.  When Ken heard that Takeru had woken up screaming and crying he came with Jyou right away.  Ken walked into Takeru's bedroom and looked at Koushiro.

"I don't know what's wrong," Koushiro said.  "He was screaming.  I woke him up, and now he's crying uncontrollably." 

Ken sat down next to Takeru on the bed and pulled him into his lap.  "Shhh. It's okay.  You're safe."  Takeru leaned into Ken.  He gradually stopped crying.  Ken held him close and stoked his hair.  "Everything will be fine.  Just calm down."  Ken looked down and realized that Takeru had fallen asleep.  Ken laid Takeru down in the bed and got up to tuck him in.  Takeru started tossing back and forth like he was having a very bad dream.  Ken sat back down on the bed and put his hand on Takeru's head.  Takeru snuggled back into Ken and settled down.

Koushiro looked at Ken.  "Apparently, he's only going to get a peaceful night's sleep with you around."

Ken sighed and got into bed with Takeru.  Takeru snuggled into Ken.  Ken smiled.  "Well, at least he's comfortable with me when he's sleeping."

Koushiro smiled at nodded.  "Jyou and I will be off to bed.  Goodnight Ken."  Jyou and Koushiro walked to the door.

"Good night.  Hopefully we'll get this problem solved in the morning," responded Ken.

Koushiro stopped at the doorway and looked back before following Jyou out.  "Are you sure that's what you want?"  He winked at Ken and then went on to his room.

Ken chucked softly to himself. 


	3. Chapter Three

AN:  This is growing on me…But in a good way :D  I still don't own Digimon, and we still have the same couples, yada yada yada

The next morning when Ken work up, he found Takeru still asleep.  He wondered what had upset his new slave to the point of hysterics.  _Well, there's nothing to do about that until Takeru wakes up.  But maybe Koushiro might know something that could have set him off, thought Ken._

Ken carefully got out of bed, so not to disturb Takeru.  Takeru slept peacefully on.  Ken walked back to his own bedroom and got dressed for the day, after sending a message to Koushiro to talk to him as soon as possible.  Just after Ken had finished his morning rituals, Koushiro walked in.

"Yes?"

"Did anything unusual happen to set Takeru off like that last night?"

Koushiro slowly shook his head.  "He seemed a little overwhelmed with all the attention, but I didn't think anything of it.  I just assumed that he would be full of questions today about what he is supposed to do around here."

Ken nodded to himself.  "I doubt that he was ever trained to be in a harem."

"But that is good in his case, isn't it?" Ken looked up at the question. "I mean, you aren't going to have a 'normal' harem anyway."

"True.  I just wanted him to be in a safe place and get used to living here.  And what happens happens."

"Looking at his actions last night, I think that it's very possible that he will fall in love with you."

"But why the screaming?"

"I don't know….Jyou did say that he found some rope burns on his wrists.  Maybe it's connected to that?"

"Maybe he was tortured in the past."

"Yet, Jyou said that there weren't any on his ankles.  Why just his wrists?  It doesn't fit."

"It seems like only Takeru would know the answers."  Ken sighed.  "I guess I need to talk to him this morning.  I wanted to give him time to adjust, but this needs to be solved.  There isn't any reason for him to be afraid here."

**************************************************************************************************************************

Takeru woke up dreaming of red and brown.  When he woke up, he was jolted back into reality.  He had been sold to a new owner, but still had no idea what he was supposed to be doing.  Takeru sat up in his bed and looked around.  He had never seen a room like this given to a slave.  But he had been asked what he would want.  He didn't know what to tell Koushiro.  He didn't understand why he was so important, but the other slaves acted like he was the most important thing to them.

Takeru got up and found the new clothes that Prince Ken had bought him yesterday.  He slowly put them on still wondering what was going to happen to him.  He walked out the door to try to find Koushiro or someone to ask where he was supposed to report.  Outside of the door was a large sunlit room.  On a low table was laid out breakfast and Jyou was sitting down at the table eating.  Takeru walked toward him.

Jyou looked up.  "Good morning.  Are you ready for breakfast?"

"I guess so…Do you know where I'm supposed to go this morning?"

"Koushiro didn't say.  He just left to see Prince Ken, so I'm sure he'll know more when he gets back.  Why don't you sit down and eat."

Takeru sat down carefully.  He was waiting for something else.  He faintly remembered waking up last night, but Jyou wasn't saying anything.  Maybe he didn't scream at night anymore?  Takeru started eating while he wondered.

"How often do you have nightmares?" asked Jyou casually.

Takeru dropped his fork with a clatter.  "I'm sorry.  I'll try not to wake everyone up again."  He looked down at his lap.

"So then you do it often?"

Takeru nodded his head, but still didn't look up.

Koushiro walked in at that moment and sat down at the table with Jyou and Takeru.  He leaned over to kiss Jyou and then looked at Takeru.  "Good morning.  How are you doing, Takeru?"

Takeru looked slowly up at Koushiro.  "I'm ready to learn what I'm supposed to be doing today."

"Nothing," responded Koushiro.  "The Prince would like to see you sometimes this morning, but beyond that all you have to do is to settle in here."

Takeru looked at Koushiro stunned.  "I don't have a job?"

Koushiro smiled at Takeru.  "No.  All you have to do is enjoy yourself.  You have the run of the harem.  You probably shouldn't leave unless you tell me or Jyou where you are going.  And you can't leave the palace without getting permission from Prince Ken.  Beyond that, if you want something, ask me or one of the slaves for it, and we'll try to find it for you."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to worry about that.  You do need to talk to Ken, though.  He's very worried about your screaming last night."

Takeru sighed.  "I don't know how to stop myself from screaming.  I've done it every night for a long time."

"Every night?" asked Jyou.

Takeru nodded.  "My last masters had me gagged and tied up at night so I wouldn't wake everyone up.  That's the only way I know to stop it."

Koushiro studied Takeru.  "Are you sure that's the only way? You did stop last night.  Don't you remember me and Jyou waking you up?"

Takeru shook his head.  "Not really."

"We woke you up and then Ken came in," explained Koushiro.  "Ken stayed the night with you and you settled down to sleep."

Takeru realized that for some reason, he had decided he was safe with Ken last night.  Why he had made that decision when he wasn't really awake, he wasn't sure.  "I should go and talk to the Prince," said Takeru.

"Eat breakfast first," said Jyou with a smile.  "It will help you face the day.  It always helps me."

"Ah, that's what I need to do then?" asked Koushiro smiling at Jyou.  "I need to just feed you breakfast all day, and then you'll stop worrying?"

Jyou kissed Koushiro.  "I doubt it.  How about you try to make me think of something else?"

"I do have to work, love.  I can't spend all my day in bed…"

Takeru giggled at the two.  He wondered if he could stay here for a long time.  Jyou and Koushiro were definitely friendly, and if Prince Ken was really as nice as Koushiro made him seem, then things would be good here.


	4. Chapter Four

AN:  Harem got finished. :)  This means that I have more time (or actually dedication to work on this…)

Takeru walked into Ken's study.  Koushiro had told him that Ken spend most mornings working in his rooms, so that was the most logical place to find him.  Takeru was fearful of what Ken was going to do.  Even though Koushiro and Jyou seemed really nice, Takeru knew that his life was in Ken's hands.  Ken was his master and owned him.

Ken looked up as he heard the door open.  He was sitting at his desk looking over some documents that had come.  Takeru came in hesitatingly. "You wanted to see me, Master?"

Ken shook his head at Takeru.  "I'm Ken, remember?  Let's go sit down and talk."  Ken walked over to a settee and motioned for Takeru to sit beside him.  "Can you tell me what happened last night?"

"I don't remember.  What I know is what Koushiro and Jyou told me this morning," said Takeru.

"So you don't remember screaming?" asked Ken.

"No, ma…Ken," Takeru answered.  "I do know that I have been doing it for a long time.  My last masters had me tied and gagged so I wouldn't wake up the household anymore."

"I'm not going to do that here," responded Ken.  "You did calm down last night when I came in to help.  Do you know why?"

Takeru shook his head.  "I don't know."

Ken studied Takeru carefully.  Takeru was lying about something, but he wasn't sure what.  There was more going on than Takeru was willing to admit, but Takeru was still too scared and jumpy to tell Ken what it was.  Ken knew that he needed to wait before pressing any further.

"We'll think of something, I'm sure."  Ken smiled at Takeru.  "Did Koushiro tell you about the harem?"

"He told me that I had the run of the harem, and that I could leave it if I told him.  He also said that I couldn't leave the palace without getting your permission.  But I'm confused about something.  What is a harem?"

Ken cleared his throat.  "A harem is a place where a high ranking noble keeps his wives and concubines.  It is usually run by eunuchs who make sure that the women are faithful to their lord and kept away from the outside world."

Takeru's eyes got wide.  "You mean that…"  Takeru realized what the other slaves thought he was going to be doing for Ken.

"No.  I don't mean that.  I don't want anything that you aren't willing to give.  But the best place to have you stay is in the harem.  No one can enter there without my permission."

"Why am I that important to you?" asked Takeru.

Ken smiled gently at Takeru.   "You just are."

Takeru was a little startled when a small black cat with green eyes jumped into his lap, turned around a few times, and then settled down to sleep purring.

"Where did he come from?" asked Takeru.

"That's Sting," responded Ken.  "He just followed me home one day and usually stays in the same room I am.  He's also called 'That Pest' by Koushiro and Jyou."

"Why Pest?"

 "Koushiro keeps unique and rare beetles and Jyou likes to keep rare fish.  Both are things that Sting likes to stalk.  I've never seen Sting actually attack the beetles or the fish, but you never know," said Ken winking, "he is a cat."

"I like cats," said Takeru.  "I hope that I can see him more often."  He started petting the cat in his lap.  "He's very warm and soft."

_And reminds me of you, _thought Ken.  _And I'm sure that you've never had one before.  Maybe I can get you a cat of your own.  Sting wouldn't mind the company._

"So what do you plan on doing today?" asked Ken.  

Takeru shrugged.  "I don't know.  I've never just had a day for myself.  I've always had tasks to do."

"What did you used to do?"

"I've done various things.  Usually I've worked in the kitchen, washing dishes."

"Will do you want to do that?"

Takeru shook his head.  "Not really.  It was just a job I had to do."

"What do you want to do?  If you could do anything?"

"I don't know.  I've never thought about it."

"Well, take time to think about it.  Just tell Koushiro or me what you want, and we'll try to make it happen."

Takeru didn't know how to take what Ken was telling him.  He had never met a master who was as nice as he was.  He wasn't sure if this could last.


	5. Chapter Five

Takeru spent the rest of the morning petting Sting and watching Ken.  Ken thought watching Takeru with Sting was adorable.  He wanted to get Takeru his own kitten that afternoon.  

Koushiro came in close to lunchtime.  "I see you are still with Takeru.  I came to see if you knew where he was since lunch is almost ready."  

"Takeru was having a good time playing with Sting," responded Ken.  "He has stayed with me all morning."

Takeru stood up.  "I guess I should go back to the harem.  There isn't a good reason for me to stay in here all day."

"You can stay with me and eat lunch if you want," said Ken.

Takeru shook his head.  "I've bothered you long enough.  I'm sure that I'll be fine."

************************************************************************

That afternoon Ken left for the bazaar.  He wandered around for a bit looking for a special kitten to give Takeru.  He found a stall with a mother cat and two kittens.  One kitten was orange and white with blue eyes.  The other was light blue with dark blue eyes, which confused Ken.  

"Why is this kitten blue?"

"Well, Your Highness, he got into some blue dye we have.  We tried to get it off of him, but we didn't quite succeed."

"Can I buy the two from you?"

"Of course.  We've already found homes for the rest of the kittens, but no one wanted a blue kitten, and the orange one didn't seem to want to leave the blue one behind."

The shopkeeper found a basket and put the two kittens into it.  Ken paid for them and took them back to the palace.  He went into the Harem rooms and ran into Jyou.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," said the healer.  "Are you looking for Koushiro or Takeru?"

"Takeru.  I have a present for him."

"He's in the garden looking at the flowers."

Ken nodded thank you and went to the garden.  Takeru was sitting on a bench under a tree looking a little lost.  "Are you ok?" asked Ken.

Takeru looked up, startled.  "I'm doing fine," he responded.

"You didn't look fine." Ken sat down beside Takeru.

Takeru looked down at his feet.  "I just don't feel like I fit in.  I don't understand what you want from me."

"I already told you.  I don't want anything from you.  In fact, I brought you a present."

Takeru looked up expectantly.  "Yes?"

Ken took the two kittens out of the basket and put them in Takeru's lap.  "I found something to keep you entertained."

Takeru's face lit up as he looked at the kittens.  Both of them were looking around cautiously to see where they were.  "One of them is blue?"

Ken smiled at Takeru.  "He's unusual, like you."

Takeru blushed.  "I'm not special.  I'm just another slave."

Ken decided to leave that alone for now.  "What are you going to name them?"

"I don't know.  I've never had a pet before."  Takeru paused, thinking.  "What about Patapata and Demi?"

"Patapata and Demi?"

Takeru nodded.  "They're so little.  So they need little cute names."

"So which one is Patapata?"

"The orange one."  Patapata was currently trying to figure out how to climb up Takeru's chest.  Demi had jumped down and was walking around Takeru's feet.

Koushiro strolled into the garden.  "Prince Ken?"

Ken looked at Koushiro.  "Yes?"

"A messenger came from the capital with letters from the court.  I left them in your study."  Koushiro came to a halt by Ken and Takeru.  "What do we have now?"

"Two new kittens," responded Ken.  "Takeru named the orange one Patapata and the blue one Demi.  They're to keep Takeru company."

Koushiro shook his head  "At least they're little.  Maybe they can be taught to leave the fish and beetles alone."

Takeru looked at Koushiro concerned.  "I hadn't thought about that.  I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" asked Koushiro.  "You have a right to have pets as Jyou and I do.  You'll be around to watch out for them and keep them out of trouble.  Jyou has his fish in a safe place and I have my beetles locked up away from Sting.  I can't imagine that these two little ones could get where Sting can't."

Ken stood up.  "I should go look at the letters.  Will you have dinner with me, Takeru?"

Takeru nodded. 

"I'll see you then," said Ken turning around and leaving the garden.

Koushiro looked at the two kittens.  Patapata had given up climbing Takeru and had settled down for a nap in Takeru's lap.  Demi was trying to jump up, but he couldn't quite make it.  Koushiro smiled and picked up Demi putting him on the bench beside Takeru.  "I should go get things ready for our two new residents.  They'll need food, water, a place to sleep, among other things.  Most of that we have with Sting around so it shouldn't be a problem."  Demi jumped into Takeru's lap and snuggled down by Patapata to take a nap.

"Apparently, I'm going to be they're place to sleep," said Takeru.


End file.
